pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ooze Garden
N Macro-Fine ooze Init –5; Senses blindsight 60 ft.; Perception –5 DEFENSE AC -3, touch -11, flat-footed 2 (–5 Dex, -16 Size, +8 Natural) hp 625 (423d8+529) Fort +55, Ref +12, Will +12 Defensive Abilities ooze traits; Immune bludgeoning, cold, fire, force OFFENSE Speed 0 ft.(immobile) Melee slam +39 (3d8+23 plus 3d8 acid and grab) Special Attacks acid, constrict (3d8+23 plus 3d8 acid), garden of death STATISTICS Str 66, Dex 1, Con 66, Int —, Wis 1, Cha 1 Base Atk +23; CMB +67 (+71 grapple); CMD '''84 (can't be tripped) '''SQ absorption, bounce, camoflage, garden of death, protect the master ECOLOGY Environment '''cold mountains and underground '''Organization solitary Treasure none SPECIAL ABILITIES Absorption (Ex) '''Anyone who is not wearing boots of friendly terrain (Swamp) or similar gear, is slowly digested by the ooze garden. Each round they are standing in the ooze garden, they take 1 strength, dexterity, and constitution damage. When they are reduced to 0 they are completely swallowed by the ooze garden. Also, after one round of standing within the ooze they become staggered until they leave. Also while they are standing inside of the ooze, it may attempt to grapple any number of people standing within it each round. '''Bounce (Ex) '''Any impacting force that would normally harm the ooze garden, such as bludgeoning damage and force effects bounce off of it harmlessly. '''Acid (Ex) The digestive acid that covers an ooze garden dissolves metals and organic material, but not stone. Each slam and constrict attack deals 3d8 additional acid damage. Armor or clothing worn by a creature grappled by an ooze garden takes the same amount of acid damage unless the wearer succeeds on a DC 30 Reflex saving throw. A wooden or metal weapon that strikes an ooze garden takes 3d8 acid damage unless the weapon's wielder succeeds on a DC 30 Reflex save. The ooze's touch deals 36 points of acid damage per round to wooden or metal objects, but the ooze must remain in contact with the material for 1 full round in order to deal this damage. The save DCs are Constitution-based. Camoflage (Ex) Due to its vivid coloration, an ooze garden is difficult to discern from its surroundings in most environments. A DC 15 Perception check is required to notice the ooze garden. Any creature that fails to notice an ooze garden and walks into it automatically suffers damage as if struck by the ooze's slam attack and is immediately subject to a grab attempt by the ooze. '''Garden of Death (Su) '''Once per round the ooze garden expels 1d6 ooze skeletons who fight for the ooze garden and are under his full control. '''Protect the Master (Su) '''The creature who first sows the ooze garden is considered by the ooze garden as its master, and therefore is immune to any extraordinary effects that originate from the ooze garden. As it is typically cave druids that sow these horrific beasts, while they are within it, in the while shape of an ooze, they are granted the ooze garden's acid damage to any of their own attacks. '''Unearthly Horror (Ex) '''Anyone standing within an ooze garden cannot help but look upon the creature with absolute horror. (Unless they are blind) each round the creature must make a will save DC 30 or become shaken. Category:Monsters